Kimori
by Kimori
Summary: It's the first chapter on Kimori. Hope you like it


As the day starts, we find Matt, an ordinary boy with extraordinary talents. He's described as a 6'1 16 year old boy with dread locks in threaded with twine. His hair is a sort of dark red-ish shade with black and grey twine in it at shoulder back-ish length. He normally wears black pants with red threads and a little S patch in a tribal form. He has a tattoo on his arm, and he has blue eyes. He is in a band as a lead singer and he writes the lyrics. The only thing about this kid is that he isn't your average human. He was defected at birth by a toxic exposure to his lungs and it affected his nerve system, which configured his mind cells enabling him to do things no human could ever do. He is gifted with ESP and a fire type power to have total control over fire and the ability to use it. He listens to bands such as Slipknot, Stone Sour, Hatebreed, Korn, Mudvayne, etcetera etcetera. The boy uses his abilities in weird manors sometimes. He goes downstairs and discovers Serenity standing at his front door on the sunny Saturday afternoon. Serenity is a gorgeous girl with green eyes and long brown hair, with a simple beautiful facial complexion. Matt barely had many friends, whichever friends he had either left or whatever. He wasn't too high on the good list, but he still managed to get admirers. ^_~  
  
As his day begun, him and Serenity were going to go to the movies and see a few movies and then go to the arcade. Fate had other plans. On their way to the movies, a weird man approached Serenity and said vanished in shadows. Well, as the story continues, Matt bought 2 two tickets and went to the movies. While in the movies, he had some fun with Serenity with his powers. He picked up some popcorn and threw it across the room with telekinesis and they laughed and giggled. Serenity laid her head on his shoulder and her laid his head on her head, but, Serenity bursted out saying "I gotta go to the bathroom" and she took off. Matt said to himself: "Hmmmm" and waited patiently. As before, the mysterious man from outside the theater appeared in the theater outside the girls bathroom. As soon as Serenity stepped out, the man grabbed her and covered her mouth shut and scurried off with her. After 4 minutes, Matt got a little worried and went to check up on Serenity. "Serenity??" Matt said as he knocked on the teal girls bathroom door with the purple "Girls" tag on it. After knocking 4 times and repeating her name in a question form, he decided to open it and see what's wrong. When he got in there, he didn't see anyone at all. He went out of the bathroom and panicked a bit. He started to worry a lot more than before. He couldn't find Serenity and didn't know what happened to her. He screamed "FUCK" out really loud and banged his hand on the door. He had lost Serenity! He said to the guy at the counter "Did you see a 5'3 brown hair green eyes girl anywhere?" he said worried. The guy said "No sir, sorry, can't say that I have" and Matt went along and fell into a corner near the verge of breaking point. He heard screams in his head of Serenity's soft beautiful voice screaming "help me! I can't seem to get out of here! AHH! HELP!' and he stood up and furiously rampaged out of the door and started looking for her. When he got to the bottom of the street, he noticed a piece of her cloth and picked it up and sniffed it. After having her scent in his head, he could try and find out which direction she headed in. He started to head southbound and stuck on that trail where the scent of vanilla peach got strawberry had gotten stronger in the air. He breathes in the air and he follows the scent even further where he find another piece of her clothes and her pony tail. He hears things again; "PLEASE! STOP IT PLEASE! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!! MATT HELP ME!" and he really starts to asphyxiate on his thoughts and wryness. And he starts to show weary antics. He heard screams coming from a alley way where he found Serenity and the mysterious man. He had his hand up like he was about to slap Serenity and he said "SHUT UP GIRL!" and right before he could slap her across her face, Matt screamed "YOU BASTARD" and set his coat ablaze. The man quickly removed his coat, when Matt control the coat with his mind and put it on the man's face as Matt's eyes went blank white and his hair started to turn from side to side and float. Serenity's shirt was torn off and she only had her bra on and Matt took off his shirt and covered her as the man tried to catch her. Matt said "Stay away you retrorse development fiend" and shattered his mind and opened it up like a door as Serenity hurried over to Matt. "Oh my God Matt I'm so glad you found me" said Serenity placing her face into Matt's chest. Matt set the man's hair in flames as the man screamed in agony. "Burn..." said Matt as the man's hair disintegrated. "I'll kill you" Matt said as he set the man's arms on fire and the man's face on fire. When the man's face was totally unidentifiable, Matt stopped the scorching and left the man burnt and charred. Sirens roared down the street as Matt and Serenity got out of the location. "What happened, was —"Serenity interrupted by hugging and kissing him on the cheek and Matt walked Serenity home to make sure she was safe, and walked home himself, thinking, and humming lyrics to himself "Maze...Psychopathic daze..I create this waste.." and goes on. When he gets home, he lays down and writes, then goes to sleep awaiting tomorrow.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
